


Let's Play a Love Scene

by NEStar



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fame the Musical, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had found a way to start on a love scene of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Love Scene

Kaylee had always been honest and open about her feelings, he couldn't help but be caught up in the rush of them. But still, Simon had kept his feelings hidden – mostly because he was no good at saying what he really meant.

 

_In all that time on the ship... I've always regretted... not being with you._

 

But he wasn't just going to let Kaylee go without saying it even once

 

_With me? You mean to say..._

_I mean to say._

 

They had lived and there was now time, time to say how he could never be the same without her.

 

_The way I know I really feel about you  
The way I know I'll always feel about you _

 

Somehow, even with all the fumbling, they had found a way to start on a love scene of their own.


End file.
